A Koumi Wedding
by DarkGatomon
Summary: PG for romance. Sorry about the lame title I just can't think up anything that would go well with this story. Koushiro and Mimi think back to the day they met.


Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Digifan3:16 because I lost a bet with him. I was so surprised when that happened... but that's why you never bet something you aren't willing to give, right? Well, I don't like this kind of fic, but I said I'd write it, so here it is!

I don't own Digimon or the concept of a wedding fic. No, really. This isn't the first wedding fic ever, and I don't claim that the idea is mine. Ooh, I'm such a rip-off! Actually, Brian wanted this to be like that, so that's why I did it this way. And it's only my good grace that had me not write one where Koushiro was marrying Mimi for a trophy wife and Mimi was marrying him for his money. Aren't I nice? ^_~

Oh, and I could think of nothing good for a title here. Sorry about that. ^_^;

A Koumi Wedding  
by DarkGatomon  
Dedicated to Digifan3:16

Koushiro stood before a mirror, nervously adjusting his tie. "I can't believe how, well, scared I am!" he confessed to the others in the room -- Taichi and Yamato. "Let's talk about something -- _anything_ -- I just want to take my mind off this for a minute." He sounded almost desperate.

Taichi thought for a moment. "Hmm... well, how 'bout you tell us how you met her?"

"Mimi?! You know how I met Mimi! Remember? Summer camp, Digital World? Besides, I wanted something that _wasn't_ about the wedding."

"It wasn't, it was about the girl," Yamato pointed out. "How about this, then?" He changed his inflection. "Tell us about the first time you _met_ her." He shared a chuckle with Taichi.

"MATT!" Koushiro turned bright red.

Taichi couldn't resist teasing him a little more. "Oh, what a perfect wedding face! Aw, okay, I'll behave. Let's hear about you falling in love, then."

"At least it's better than the previous question...

"September 21, five years back... We were in Digiworld, just the two of us. It wasn't planned, it just happened that way. We were both looking for some peace, quiet, and a break from the rigors of life. So much so, actually, that we didn't even invite our Digimon along.

"How we ended up like that, there at the same time, same place, is something I do not think can be figured out. Perhaps there were more angels there that night than just the one... All I know is that I will thank whatever god is willing to claim responsibility for it happening that way.

"I admit, I had not thought much of Mimi when I was younger. She didn't seem to have any idea of what she was doing, or even care. Maybe she's changed or maybe it's now what I see as one of her charms. I would not be surprised if I was too love-blinded to be able to tell the difference.

"That night, though, she looked absolutely radiant. Even had I known she would be there, I probably would have thought she was an angel stepped down from the heavens. The way her lovely brown hair hung around her shoulders, her garnet eyes, her perfect smile, her reflection shimmering in the lake behind her by the light of the moon... I'll never forget the way she looked that night.

"We lay there under the stars looking at the constellations and talking for hours. That was when my love for her beauty turned into love for _her_. And so I told her that and, um, we kissed."

"Nice plot," critiqued Yamato, "but you need to work on your story-telling skills."

"Yeah, that's for sure. It started out alright, but what a weak ending!"

Koushiro was saved from having to reply by Takeru poking his head through the door. "Come on, Izzy! It's time to be out there, unless you want to follow the bride down the aisle!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi sat at a desk strewn with makeup in every form and color, facing a wide mirror. Sora was darting around putting the finishing touches onto her friend's face, and Hikari was flicking imaginary pieces of lint off of the veil.

Sora dabbed at Mimi's cheeks with some blush. "I'm amazed Koushiro let you have the wedding here in America. I'd have thought he'd have wanted one back home in Japan."

Mimi giggled. "Oh, he's a proper gentleman! He realized this was what I wanted, and then it was full steam ahead!"

Hikari fiddled with the lacey veil. "Do you know why women wear these?"

Mimi suppressed a sigh. "No, but I have the feeling you're going to tell us." Hikari had been boring the other Digidestined practically to death with her seemingly endless supply of wedding trivia and marriage tips.

"You see, it used to be believed that the glory of God shone through a woman's face when she got married, she was so happy. And of course looking upon that would be sacrilege." Her voice turned eager. "Do you think it's really true?"

Sora paused what she was doing, but only for a moment. "Well, I don't know, but where did you _find_ that?"

"Oh, er, I read it in a magazine."

Mimi interrupted before Sora could inquire too closely as to _which_ magazine and _why_. It wouldn't surprise her if Hikari would be getting married herself, soon. She'd sure been dating Takeru for a long time... but let her tell her secrets when she would. "Is there anything I can do to get you two to be quiet for a while? I don't need to get more excited right now!"

Hikari looked surprised and a bit offended, but she left the veil alone and sat down by Mimi. "Wellll... you could always tell us about that night you got your first kiss from Koushiro."

"AGAIN? 'Always' is right! But fine... so long as you don't move from that chair!" She gestured away Sora, and then began.

"It was in the fall, oh, five years ago I guess it must have been. It seems so much longer! Anyway, there I was by this really lovely lake -- in Digiworld. I must've looked a fright. I'd come home after taping my television show, pulled on these really old, torn jeans, and I guess I just pulled a shirt out of the laundry. My hair was an awful mess.

"Anyway, I just ran off. Didn't know where I was going. Somehow I got to the Digiworld; I don't know whose computer I used. So there I was, just standing there, when Koushiro showed up! He looked so surprised and embarrassed to see me, he even offered to leave. I, of course, didn't even listen to that notion, so he stayed.

"We spent the whole night together there. I think Izzy was really nervous. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he just kept pointing out the constellations like they were the most important thing in the world. It was really quite adorable! He finally calmed down, though, and it turned out he was really interesting -- once he was away from his computer. At least I already know who his other mistress will be!

"And then he did the most romantic thing! He told me he loved me and asked for the honor of kissing me. Oh, he was such a perfect gentleman! Of course I said 'yes.'"

Hikari gave a dreamy sigh. "Oh, how romantic! I never get tired of hearing that."

"Well, I'd tell you another story, but look who's here. It's time?"

Miyako nodded, absent-mindedly fiddling with the doorknob. "Yes, it's time... and wow! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks! Sora's done wonders, hasn't she?" Mimi slipped the veil over her face. "Well, Izzy's waiting!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro watched as Mimi, clad all in shining white, glided down the aisle. He could barely think but a few words echoed throughout his mind. "My angel."


End file.
